Be The One to Drag Me Out Of My Isolation
by Allora-Nyx
Summary: YAOI Warning. Gimmjow x Ulquiorra.  Ulquiorra has lived a life of issolation for most of his life- his only joy being his younger brother. Being alone can cause some unfavorable traits- but what happens when a new student, Grimmjow, enters his life?
1. Why Me?

**Well a warm hello to everyone on and who happened to stumble into my fanfiction- thank you for taking time out of your spare time to read my story.**

**This story will be rated M for Language and Sexual Themes. **

**This story will be YAOI so if there are any of you out there that are not too fond of YAOI please I ask you to leave. **

**This will be my first post here at and I have put a lot of time into composing this chapter, and honestly- I do have to say that I am not a fan of YAOI but I read a few fanfictions and really did enjoy them ^^lll so out popped thi baby.**

**It is Grimmjow x Ulquiorra**

**Hope you enjoy~!**

**Chapter 1**

It had always been this way… a life of solitude and loneliness, no chance of speaking my mind or expressing my true feelings—it was just something that I could not do, and I had many people to thank for that. I am being irrational here, not every person, made my life a living hell, but they all contributed somewhat along the way.

My petite, semi-muscular frame didn't help aid my isolation from the others—but I had a certain person to blame all of my troubles on. That man, my father, shooting ridicules and insults at me every waking moment he had didn't help my state of mind either, he pushed me farther and farther back from interaction with other people. He refused to accept the fact that he was a raging alcoholic, but that is not the only reason I despise the man, I have personal reasons that deal with his sick ridden mind. I have plans to deal with him later—if I can manage to make it that long without my whole being cracking under the immensely corrupted life I live in.

Oi— I want to break free of the life in which I live in. For now I will just keep on living the way I have, unnoticed and neglected by my fellow peers, staying average and neutral in the background, as I always had.

Ugh. The bags under my eyes feel heavy thanks to my sleep deprived nights at the hell hole I am forced to call my 'home'. I squeeze the bridge of my nose as a pounding headache enters the frontal lobe of my brain; I open one of the many text books that I have in my backpack—I am not even sure if it is the correct one for the class which I am in, but I prop it up anyway on the desk and rest my head on the cool surface. The teacher won't even care—I sure as hell know he doesn't care whether I sleep or not during class, the odds are he doesn't even know who I am— I am just scenery in the background to him, he doesn't have a care in the world. Neither do I.

My attempt at resting was futile, if the screeches from chalk being pressed viciously into the chalkboard weren't enough, roaring conversations were started pertaining to a new student that would be attending our class. I for one truly didn't give a care in the world, but it is odd for a transfer student to come in the middle of the semester. With a light sigh I placed my head back on the desk which was positioned in the back corner of the classroom away from most of the other students—see isolated. I only moved my head up once to catch a glimpse of the new student as he entered the classroom door; with a cocky grin plastered on his slender face.

"Class this is Jaegerjaquez Grimmjow—the anticipated new student. Show him just how fun this school is," Mr. Makoto talked to us as if we were a bunch of kindergarteners. Right away I knew this guy was going to be another trouble in my life, that cocky smile and lightning blue hair said it all.

Just perfect.

A light breeze from the window sent my semi-medium length raven black hair, in a cut most in my class refer to as the 'emo haircut', over my emerald eyes. I rolled my shoulders to loosen them before returning to my sleeping position.

"Jaegerjaquez you will sit," there was a long pause in Mr. Makoto's speaking. He was looking on the roster for _my_ name. Ha, I was right—just a piece of scenery, that is all I will ever be. "You will sit behind Cifer." So am I so far in the backdrop to not have my first name called? That stupid, stupid man.

Why place him behind me? Is the teacher _trying_ to make my life more of a hell than it already is?

I rubbed my temples with my palms as Grimmjow took his seat, and already the trouble begins.

With one swift movement Grimmjow took his seat and kicked the back of my seat sending my desk into the one in front of me. The action startled me, but my face remained emotionless as it always did when I was here, or anywhere else for that matter, though a light yelp escaped my mouth as I crashed into the desk before me and my books toppled to the floor with a loud thud.

Mr. Makoto looked up with an arched brow, "What's wrong…" another look at the roster, pathetic, "Ulquiorra?"

I looked up at him my face emotionless and my tone as always matched, "Nothing at all Mr. Makoto, my desk just slid. I shall put it back in the correct spot now." Slowly, I got up out of the metal seat and shot a glance at Grimmjow who still had that cocky grin on his face and belted out a smug chuckle, a light rosy colour dusting his cheeks. Grimmjow Just-An-Ass, ah not funny, I never had a sense for comedy, and whenever I tried my attempts gained no attention. My younger brother, Wonderwice, who is eight and autistic would have laughed with that genuine laugh that always brought a smile to my emotionless face. He is the only person in this damned world that can do that, he is also the only person in this world I truly care about and would do anything to protect him and keep him out of harm's way—the reason I am putting up with my father until I am of legal age to take custody of him and leave the world of his control.

My desk was back in its original position and I slid effortlessly back into it. And the day dragged on Grimmjow doing everything in his will to make me crack, not going to work jackass I have years of keeping my emotions at bay I think I handle you.

"C'mon pretty boy, ain't ya gonna at least say 'hi'? What's with you, you got problems in the head, hn, do ya?" Grimmjow growled as he threw a large ball of paper at the back of my head. The teacher looked up once but acted like he had not seen anything but a wall. Pretty boy… what the hell does that mean! Yet… hearing that out of Grimmjow's mouth caused my pale cheeks to gain a light rosy colour, I felt my cheeks gain the warmth and quickly put my head down to hide from the other students. Why was I affected by his words? With another sigh a turned my head to look out the window and try to block out all of the other annoyances that Grimmjow threw at me.

The bell rang and I was the first out today. I just wanted to get home, but I first had to stop by the elementary school and pick up Wonderwice, like I did every day. The blond eight year old ran out of the school doors, running towards me, wrapping his arms around my waist on contact. His piercing violet eyes looked up at me with anticipation. "Sorry no candy for today Wondereice," I said nonchalantly.

My brothers' eyes widened with shock. "Wahhhh. Nooo Kaa-diiii fooo Wanndaahwaaicee?"

I smiled lightly at his reaction and ruffled his hair then held up a bag. "Do you know what this is Wonderwice?" Carefully, I opened the top of the brown paper bag, steam rose to the air, as Wonderwice looked into the bag and took a sniff, his violet eyes lit up. "Taiyaki, chocolate flavored just for you," I said with a warm smile on my lips as I handed him his Taiyaki. His mouth opened wide, his two front teeth showing as he bit into the pastry and smiled warmly. With his mouth still full he mumbled his thank you; that sent the slight smile on my lips to grow warmer.

Wonderwice was a messy eater and chocolate had gotten everywhere on his face. I laughed lightly and that made Wonderwice smile. Licking my thumb, I cleaned the chocolate which painted his face. "Your such a messy child," I chuckled lightly grabbing his hand as we walked back to the place which I plan to escape from in the next two weeks—I'll finally be old enough to leave and take my reason for living with me for protection. Wonderwice kept pointing and made simple sounds which he tried to combine in to sentences but none of them making any form of sense. A smile crept at the corner of my lips as I ran my fingers through his blond locks.

It was then when a flash of lightning blue entered the crowd of pedestrians and the warm grin which had waited so long to appear vanished instantly back into my normal expression of nothingness. My eyes were cold and my face still as I continued walking down the sidewalk heading _home_. Wonderwice tilted his head up and looked at me with his vacant, innocent, violet orbs. "Ukaaa," he tugged on my school uniform sleeve in concern, I told him to go stray away from my side slightly until I tell him otherwise, and obediently he followed.

When the cocky bastard saw me the grin reappeared on his finely chiseled face—why the hell am I saying that? There was nothing nice about his face; I could feel a light blush lick my cheeks. I truly must be slowly losing my mind. "Well, well, well. Long time no see Ulquiorra—are ya finally gonna give that 'hi' I've been waitin' for? Hn?" The bastard wrapped his arm around my shoulders and his head hovered a good four inches above mine.

"Hi," I said emotionlessly as always. Why is he trying so hard to piss me off? What the hell did I do to him? Nothing. I don't do anything to anyone because I am forced to keep myself away and in solitude. Yes, that does cause me to get picked on and bullied every once in a while but I can deal with it—I have to… I have no other choice.

"What the hell Pretty Boy, that ain't what I meant!" He growled angrily, and his eyes held a tinge of pain, as if he was expecting something more.

"Can I leave now? I have somewhere I need to be." I said again emotionless. His perfect face contorted into a look of anger and his icy blue eyes glared at me. He raised a fist to my face.

"Are ya gonna give me a proper 'hi' now? Or will I have to beat it into you?" his cocky smile was back and his eyes stared at me intensely.

"Why do you even bother? And for the record I am not nor will I ever be scared and/or threatened by you." I explained to him in such a monotone tone—my face blank. And just like that his fist impacted with my jaw.

"Ukaaaa!" I heard the cry of Wonderwice in the distance. I didn't flinch when Grimmjow's fist slamming into the side of my face, I just stood still and took it.

"That felt wonderful." I mocked him—my voice the same tone.

Grimmjow brought his face close to mine and growled—his breath smelled of fish—"Pretty Boy, you are gonna get it." His face got closer until I placed my hands on his chest and pushed him away forcefully. He was too close for comfort—but at the same time… What the hell am I thinking? The lightning blue hair stomped off into the crowd, was that a blush on his cheeks? I joined Wonderwice again. He raised his hand to my cheek, asking if I was okay. I gave him a light reassuring smile as we walked _home_ once more.

All I wanted to do at this moment was fall into a deep sleep, not wanting to wake up. I held my brothers hand firmly in mine as we entered the home. Luckily—my father was so intoxicated that even the loud slam of the door didn't wake him. That was a good thing. I helped Wonderwice with whatever the teachers gave him—wow even though he is autistic he was still a bright child—more capable than just colouring in shapes and writing the same word over three times. Once all homework was done I took him into my room as I did every night and started on my homework—which I always half assed, I didn't care if I got above a 'C', I would pass either way, so why try?

Resting my head on my computer desk a lot of things ran through my mind; Wonderwice, my Birthday and that damned Jackass. Ugh. I shook my head and glanced at my bed. Wonderwice had fallen asleep, a smiled emerged on my face, I wasn't going to move him—he looked too peaceful. As soon as I fell asleep, my mind drifted towards Grimmjow. I cursed myself for my thoughts…thus stayed awake all night—waiting for the morning to come. My emerald eyes gaining another layer of darkness, another sleep deprived night—just this time over that damned Jackass.

I didn't want to drag my ass to school tomorrow…

**Well how was it?**

**I know not much did happen in this chapter but I assure you that there will be more coming up.**

**Comments and Reviews would be nice.**

**Thank you again :3 **

**~Emmy**


	2. Am I Heartless?

**It was brought to my attention in a review from last chapter that this sounded kind of like the story 'If No One Cared'**

**I apologize for that—I truthfully did not even know that story existed until the review said so. So I quickly searched it up and read it and started to freak out because mine sounded too close for comfort. **

**I will keep writing—but I will try and steer clear of anything that may be similar to 'If No One Cared'—I am sorry once more for that mishap. **

**I do not own Bleach.**

***** Yaoi will appear in this chapter—nothing too intense yet ^.~ *****

**Chapter 2**

The intoxicated man awoke from his slumber in the morning as I was getting Wonderwice and me ready for school; I was hoping to be out the door before that happened, luck had never been on my side ever since our mother left us on Wonderwice's second birthday, I was eleven at the time, already neck deep in my isolation, slowly being drowned. The reason for her leaving was unknown at the time, though now I have a pretty clear idea that it had something to do with my fathers' aggressive behavior.

My father pounded my bedroom door with his fist; my brothers blond head turned quickly towards the door his violet eyes wide. "C'mon open up boys! Your daddy want's to w-wish ya a good morning." My eyes narrowed, it was only six in the morning yet he had already had a few beers. The door swung open and my father barreled in his brunette hair disheveled and a mess, his brown eyes blood shot and tinged yellow due to all the alcohol that made its way into his system.

Repulsive.

"We have no time for your chit-chat we have to be on our way to school," my emotionless tone made his eyes narrow, it always did. I gazed at him through my glazed-over emerald orbs, which were dark and cold—my face blank. "Let's go Wonderwice you can't be late." Reaching out my hand I lightly grabbed onto his and started to walk over to the door—blocked by my fathers' figure. "We cannot be late," I said coldly, indicating to him that I wanted him out of my way. He laughed darkly, and evil grin arose that reached his dark brown eyes.

"And what gives you the authority to tell me, your father, the one who raised you and gave you everything you needed for life, the one that loves you with all of his heart, yes me, what to do?" He looked down at me with eyes that showed delight, he knew just what to say to piss me off. I glared up at him from under my raven black bangs, lightly coaxing Wonderwice behind my back.

"We cannot be late," I repeated.

"Ha! You are not even going to go anywhere in life you runt! YOU FREAK! Just look at you! So alone and isolated in this world—no one even knows of you existence—no one wants to know! Why should they know! Your life is meaningless, you pale stupid runt. You never stick up for yourself! How is a person such as you going to do ANYTHING in the world if the little shit can't stick up for himself!" He was enjoying himself this morning—his face was close to mine as he yelled, I stared at him coldly, my eyes were flaming with anger. He wasn't done—he could never be done, he was having too much fun insulting me, sending me further into the state of isolation he was ridiculing me about.

Make up your mind already.

"Wonderwice is going to be late. We have to go," I said again in my monotone voice. Wonderwice gripped the back of my school uniform tightly, nuzzling his head into my back.

"U-Ukaaa…" he cried out softly due to the yelling. I grabbed his hand lightly in attempt to comfort him…no use.

"And that little thing you are hiding behind you! That RETARDED thing is the reason your mother left us! HAHAHA! Why even bother to bring him to school! He won't learn shit because he is so dumb; all of the teachers know that too! JUST LOOK AT THE WORK THEY GIVE HIM! THE RETARD IS TOO STUPID TO REALIZE THAT HE HAD PROBLEMS!" His laughing was hysterical—he got high off of his words that pierced right through my body, he liked forcing me further into my own isolation…

I placed my hands on his chest and pushed him out of my way, grabbed Wonderwice and ran.

"I'm sorry! ULQUIORRA! WONDERWICE!" He shouted after us, "I'M SORRY! IT'S THE ALCOHOL TALKING NOT ME! COME BACK HERE!" He attempted to chase after us but his intoxicated state made him fumble, and he gave up.

It's not just your addiction talking.

We kept running until we reached the bus station which was a block away from Wonderwice's elementary school. I got down onto my knees, to his eye level, and stared at him for a moment, his eyes held pain and sorrow, yet he was not crying—yet. "Wonderwice, don't listen to him. You are not stupid, you will never be stupid. You are such a bright, special, little boy. He is the stupid one, not you." My voice was still flat, I pushed his blond bangs out of his face, revealing his violet eyes, now teary. I pressed my lips to his forehead.

"U-Ukaa! No Stuuupaaad! No mee! Heee sttuupaad," Wonderwice repeated my words in-between his sobs.

"Right, you go it. We have to go, you can't be late." I wiped the tears from his eyes and grabbed his hand as we continued on our way to school. I walked him to the gate; he gave me a proud, happy smile, hugged my waist lightly and ran off to the front door. Once there he waved his hand and shouted 'Byeeeeeeeeeeee Ukaaaaa', like he did every morning. Slowly, I raised my hand and waved him good-bye and started my way to school.

"Well, well, well. Pretty Boy, what the hell was that back there?"

Damnit.

"What are you doing Grimmjow, following me?" I turned around, my face blank—and the horrible morning continues.

"Heh. You caught me," his famous cocky grin was plastered on his face as he moved closer to me. "What the hell Pretty Boy—you look like shit, sleep last night?" He chuckled deeply.

"I thought I looked gorgeous this morning," the sarcasm was radiating from my sentence, I turned back around and started walking down the street, my cheeks burned lightly. I heard him laugh again, his laugh sent a tingling sensation down my spine. He kept up with my pace.

"I think ya look pretty damn sexy this morning," he whispered into my ear. I couldn't detect any hint of sarcasm in his voice, I tried to stifle the rosy colour that worked its way across my cheeks. My pace quickened, as did his, crossing the street I broke into a sprint, running through the vacant park. No one was ever hear this early, I always came here with Wonderwice if we were early to drop him off at school—he was a big fan of the Sakura Blossom Trees, as was I. There was no soul in the park until a little after noon, it was the time when the senior citizens come out to play chess with one another, take strolls, or feed the pidgins.

Grimmjow easily kept my pace. "What's wrong Pretty Boy? Ya don't like compliments?" He grabbed my wrist easily brining me to a complete stop, the rosy colour painted my cheeks intensely. "Haha! C'mon, I am dead serious Pretty Boy," he pulled me behind the cover of a Sakura Blossom Tree. His face was so close… I could smell his breath… it no longer reeked of fish, it was minty—his toothpaste most likely. I shifted my gaze to his striking blue eyes; he looked down at me lustfully and continued, "I find ya very, very sexy… Ulquiorra…" his words came out slowly and lingered in the air and when I heard my name spoken in his deep voice—my face instantly turned beet red. He chuckled again; his eyes still filled with lust. My heart pounded furiously against my chest wall, I was surprised that he couldn't hear it.

His head lowered to mine, his lips molding to mine. My body went numb and cold—what was this jackass doing. The biggest bad boy in school… what was he… His tongue penetrated my mouth—all my thoughts were gone. I let him explore, the cocky grin appeared on his lips; I closed my eyes and kissed back. My tongue wrestled with his for dominance, he won, then retreated allowing me to enter his mouth. I explored. My tongue entered in and back out, he wanted inside mine, he wanted the territory he had won. He bit my lip and pulled it back, then kissed passionately again. Grimmjow pushed his lower half against mine—he was excited. My mind was in a haze, I had no idea what to do, so I just kissed back—it was reflex.

He reached down and felt my pants, his eyes burned intensely, he chuckled again. "Someone's excited. You're as hard as a rock." My cheeks flushed—I hadn't noticed. Another laugh, he was enjoying himself. Grimmjow grabbed me by my hips—they were not masculine hips, I can tell you that, my figure had some feminine characteristics. He proceeded to lick from my collar bone, up my neck, and finally traced my lips with his tongue once more before sticking it in my mouth for another heated kiss. I pressed myself against him and allowed him to have his excitement.

I put my hands on his chest and pulled away. I looked into his icy blue eyes; there was still so much lust. "You were the one thing on my mind last night Pretty Boy…" he said coolly with that cocky grin again.

I hated to admit it but that guy was one hell of a kisser…

"We have to get to school. I don't want to be late." I said flatly, I gathered my things and started to walk off. My mind was screaming—what the hell did I just do! His lips felt so nice… HE WAS A GUY. Such…a… great kisser… he's a jackass—toying with you! He'll find some way to force you even further away from others.

Grimmjows eyes narrowed, he looked hurt. "You're heartless Ulquiorra…"

I gave a quick glance back at him, his face was hard, and he looked like I had just slapped him in the face. It's not my fault—_you_ were the one to kiss_ me_.

"You came onto me, Grimmjow." I informed him and kept walking. My lower area was losing its stiffness, and my lips tingled, they must have been red—he was kissing fiercely.

"But Pretty Boy—ya didn't resist," he said, and I knew he had that smile on his face—that smile that always appeared in my mind last night. Was I heartless? Heh… I guess I am—it comes with being alone. My heart has become cold from years of isolation.

"We're going to be late," I repeated. When I said this to my father this morning I was so mad and angry… but saying it to Grimmjow—that was a different story. No. He doesn't mean anything to me. That was a one-time experience.

The school day dragged on, I didn't pay attention, I never did, I stared out the window and tried to find things to keep me entertained. I didn't—I couldn't allow myself to daydream or couldn't risk sleeping for the thought of Grimmjow would enter my mind. I had to keep him out. He didn't mean anything to me.

Am I heartless?

**Well? How did I do? Did the father come on too strong?**

**Grimmjow is a player isn't he! That sneaky cat him.**

**And Ulqui has such a sweet heart for Wonderwice. No? **

**How was the kiss scene? I wasn't sure if I had written it well enough. You guys be the judge of that.**

**Feedback would be great. Please do tell me how I did.**

**I am also sorry at how short this one is.**

**~Emmy.**


End file.
